


Doesn't look back

by Loser_with_wifi



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Mickey in a dress, Sad Mickey Milkovich, i guess, implied Ian Gallagher - Freeform, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_with_wifi/pseuds/Loser_with_wifi
Summary: Basically a sad fic of what happens with Mickey after he gets in the car and into Mexico. A shitty fic but





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am like really fucking emotional with this

Mickey didn't dare look back at the red headed boy in his rear view mirror, his eyes were flooding with tear he knew if he looked back he wouldn't go to Mexico and he knew that couldn't happen. He also knew if he were to stay Ian couldn't live a better life, no matter how much he didn't want to be away from Ian he knew it was for the best. Ian can continue to be a EMT and live a good life with his boyfriend who probably has a stable life, unlike himself who was a criminal on the run.  
Deep down inside he knew Ian wasn't going to come along, tears came flooding down his face he tried cleaning his face up before he got to the gate so he would look like a some what decent girl. He approached the border and the police did have a few questioning looks but they noticed he was crying and I guess felt bad for him letting him through.  
Mickey wasn't even the slightest bit happy about making it into Mexico, his heart ached in pain at the thought of being alone again. It was worse then when Ian broke up with him before he went to jail, because even then he knew there could be a chance of being or seeing him again. This time it was the end. Nothing has hurt more, he decide to pull over because he wasn't focusing on the road. He sat in the car and just stared out the window imagining a life with out Ian, everything they went through and it was destined to end.   
"Fucking Gallagher" Mickey says to himself. "Fuck him for trying to get the gun back, Fuck him for letting him get close, Fuck him for caring about him, Fuck him for joining the army, Fuck him for leaving" Mickey repeated those words for what seemed like hours. By the the time Mickey finally felt like he could focus again he then realized it was dark, he didn't bother looking at the time. He just kept driving focusing o the road not letting his mind wander to the red head boy that held his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this shitty fic


End file.
